<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s certainly not love. by Gumsbiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440480">It’s certainly not love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter'>Gumsbiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello Charlotte (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character studies about how they feel towards each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bennett/Felix Honikker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It certainly wasn’t love. A forced bit of eye contact and a first mission together that went well but Bennett knew Huxley did it out of the good in his heart and so humoring his efforts seemed like the right thing to do for all the doctor had done for him. </p><p>  Their first job together wasn’t anything special. Huxley needed some extra bodies discarded and his nephew was lonely, so he insisted Felix join Bennett to make sure he stayed on task. The conversation started with unconventional icebreakers about blood and gore and carried into the late hours of the day as Bennett found himself laughing because of *course* you couldn’t convert photons in a way physical or tangible enough to create a centrifuge for, splitting of light waves did *not* count as proper separation. “I think spending all that time around miss Wiltshire is rubbing off on you, only either a human or someone with a lot of bravadoes would think that they had so much control over these things!” to which Felix replied with a simple “I haven’t talked to her yet.” The simple joy of being the first person that mister Honikker considered a friend made him feel an odd warmth and joy. </p><p> It was a late night on the couch, the pair had played whatever Charlotte left on the shelf until a remote ended halfway through the drywall of the house. Every single cycle, Felix would wait to tell him until his time was just about up. Still impressed every time Felix figured it out, he would always push the terms of his agreement with the doctor if he could. It certainly wasn’t love, but nothing else hurt him so profoundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...But nothing else describes it as well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix’s side. Sweeter end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t love, at least not at first. It was obligation that blossomed into what he’d call his first friendship. </p><p> The night was quiet and still, this floor was full of fireflies and ponds and Felix now sat against a tree trunk while his companion ran around with a jar to catch as many as he could. “Huxley really couldn’t have chosen slower ingredients!?”, Groans Bennett. </p><p>“Absolutely not, these have dimensional stabilizing properties! They’re worth it!”</p><p>“Then get up and help me!”</p><p>“Hm... but Bennett is sooo fast and strong! He can handle it!”</p><p> The moon sat as a crescent that just touched the horizon line and shined brilliantly across the waters. Two jars of lightning bugs were placed gingerly on the ground next to the tree. </p><p>“Mister Honikker?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s time like these where I begin to think horribly idiotic things. Like taking your hand and running away from all this forever. Just the two of us loose in the world, that’d be fun.”</p><p>Felix is taken aback.</p><p> “Wh-what?”</p><p> Casually, without much thought, Bennett takes Felix’s hand in his own gloved ones. </p><p> “Nothing feels horrible anymore with you. Every instance of pain and suffering gets a silver lining and I just. I smile seriously more. I don’t think it’s human emotions but... I get I feel at.. ease with you? You feel the same way right?”</p><p> It certainly wasn’t love at first but in that instant, Felix thought his heart might burst from his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>